Do You Love Me?
by iamjustlol
Summary: [CHAP 5 UPDATE WOOHOOO] Byun Baekhyun adalah namja berandalan berwajah imut dan terlihat polos dari luarnya. Sampai saat 4 namja mendekatinya, siapakah yang berhasil mendapatkan hati Baekhyun? All EXO members as cast. BaekhyunxChanyeol, Jongin, Sehun, Luhan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Do You Love Me?**_

cast : Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo as Byun Kyungsoo (Baekhyun's hyung)

Wu Yifan as Byun Yifan/Kris (Baekhyun's appa)

Kim Jongdae as Baekhyun's cousins

Kim Joonmyeon as Baekhyun's friend

Zhang Yixing as Baekhyun's friend

Kim Minseok as Baekhyun's best friend

Huang Zitao as Baekhyun's teacher

Genre: hurt/comfort, romance

Rated: T to M

Warning(s): Yaoi! EXO COUPLES. School-Life. Friendship. BaekhyunxChanyeol,Jongin,Sehun,Luhan. DLDR

.

.

.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! CEPAT KESINI ATAU AKU AKAN MENGADUKANMU KE KEPALA SEKOLAH!"

"Aku hanya anak berandalan, tidak akan ada yang peduli padaku. Bahkan hyung dan appaku sendiri..."

"Kau kuat. Aku akan menemanimu setiap hari."

.

.

.

"Aku suka padamu. Maukah jadi pacarku?"

"Kau pasti salah orang."

.

.

.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, Byun. Bisa-bisa hatiku berpaling nanti."

"Kalau hatimu berpaling biarkan saja. Aku tidak peduli. Toh itu artinya kau memang tidak mencintaiku."

.

.

.

"Mau kubelikan cincin?"

"Untuk apa? Kau mau melamar seseorang?"

"Aku mau melamarmu, Sayang."

"Ya, ya terserah apa katamu, Park."

.

.

.

"Entah kenapa kau begitu cantik. Aku heran kenapa kau tidak bisa jadi milikku."

"Aku namja, bodoh. Buat aku menyukaimu dulu."

"Kau sudah menyukaiku sekarang?"

"Eumm... aku tidak yakin.."

.

.

.

"Hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu ketagihan, Byun! Hanya aku!"

"Eunghh.. Ahhh I-iya hanya kau.. Ohhhh shhhh."

"Desahkan namaku dan keluarkan kalimat kotor itu dari mulutmu, Sayang."

"Akhhh ughhh ma-masukkan lebih dalam enghhh remas penisku aghhh hisap putingku akh Sayanghhh.. Terushh ahhh lebih dalam aanghh Kim-"

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

**_Mwahahahahahahaha abstrak sekaliiiii._**

**_Maaf kalo dari teasernya aja gajel._. Ide buat ff ini tiba-tiba muncul soalnya~_**

**_Dan bagi yang nungguin lanjutan You? Again? Itu bentar lagi selese^^ tunggu sebentar yaa~_**

**_Kalo reviewnya lebih dari 5, bakal aku lanjutin. Di bawah itu, bakal aku delete hehe._**

**_Dan bagi yang mau minta e-mail atau pin bbm atau nomorku, pm aja ya~_**

**_Love,_**

**_Me_**


	2. Chapter 2

Do You Love Me?

cast : Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo as Byun Kyungsoo (Baekhyun's hyung)

Wu Yifan as Byun Yifan/Kris (Baekhyun's appa)

Kim Jongdae as Baekhyun's cousins

Kim Joonmyeon as Baekhyun's friend

Zhang Yixing as Baekhyun's friend

Kim Minseok as Baekhyun's best friend

Huang Zitao as Baekhyun's teacher

Genre: hurt/comfort, romance

Rated: T to M

Chapter: 1 of (?)

Warning(s): Yaoi! EXO COUPLES. School-Life. Friendship. BaekhyunxChanyeol,Jongin,Sehun,Luhan. DLDR

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," kata Baekhyun lesu saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Oh kau sudah pulang, Baekhyun-a?"

"Ne, hyung." Baekhyun melepas sepatunya. "Appa sudah pulang?"

Kakaknya, Byun Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun dan menggeleng. "Appa baru saja pergi karena ada rapat."

"Rapat lagi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. "Oh, ya, Baek. Appa menyuruh kita bersiap-siap."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Untuk?"

"Kita akan pindah rumah. 3 hari lagi," Kyungsoo berkata lemah.

"APA?!" Baekhyun menjerit protes.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah 3 hari setelah mereka membicarakan hal itu. Dengan berat hati, Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah mewahnya (hasil jerih payah Kris, appanya) di Busan dan pindah ke rumah yang tidak kalah mewahnya di Seoul.

"Tapi aku tidak mau pindah, appa," Baekhyun merengek pada ayahnya.

"Tapi kau harus," jawab Kris singkat. "Ikut appa dan Kyungsoo atau kau bukan bagian dari keluarga Byun lagi."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Ia tidak pernah tahu ayahnya akan bertindak begini teganya. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin memprotes, hp-nya sudah duluan berbunyi.

'Kim Jongdae' terlihat di layar hp-nya. Dengan segera Baekhyun mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Jongdae-ya."

"_Yeoboseyo, Baek. Kau serius akan pindah ke Seoul hari ini?_"

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Iya, dan aku kesal aku harus pindah."

"_Ahh~ kenapa harus kesal jika kau akan pindah ke kota, sekolah, dan kelas yang sama denganku? Ayolah berbahagia dikit~_"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil tanpa sepengetahuan Jongdae. "Ne, tunggu aku disana, ya? Annyeong!" Baekhyun langsung menutup telponnya dan tanpa sadar dia mencium hp-nya sendiri.

'Fufu~ terima kasih sudah membuat hariku lebih baik Jongdae-yaa~' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Baekhyun! Ayo cepat pergi!" Kyungsoo memanggil dari luar rumah.

Baekhyun segera tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh? I-iyahyung, aku akan segera kesana!" Baekhyun segera menyambar ranselnya dan dengan cepat menuruni tangga lalu menyampiri hyung-nya.

.

.

.

"Jongdae-yaaa~ aku sudah sampai di Seoul!" Baekhyun setengah menjerit karena terlalu senang.

"_Ahh jinjja? Woah~ mari kita bertemu dan mengelilingi Seoul besok! Aku akan menjadi tour guide-mu, Baekkie-ya," _Jongdae berkata dengan ceria.

"Aku mau sekali, Jongdae-ya.. Tapi besok aku harus sekolah," Baekhyun tertunduk lesu.

"_Ah benar. Besok aku juga sekolah. Kau sekolah dimana?_"

"S-Seoul Performing Art High School.."

"_AH JINJJA?!_" Jongdae berteriak dengan suara melengkingnya sehingga kuping Baekhyun terasa berdenging.

"Ash, sialan kau Jongdae," kutuk Baekhyun sambil menjauhkan HP-nya dari telinganya. "Ne, untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"_AH! Berarti kita satu sekolah, Baekhyunnie!_" Jongdar berjerit kegirangan. "_Kau mengambil kelas apa?_"

"E-eh.. Menyanyi dan eum.. Menari," Baekhyun membalasnya lagu-lagu.

"_YEAH KITA SEKELAS LAGI!_" Baekhyun pun menjauhkan HP-nya dari telinganya (lagi).

"Ah jinjja? Aku tidak percaya kau ikut kelas menari, Jongdae-ya."

"_Tsk, memang tidak. Tapi aku ikut kelas menyanyi dan kita bisa menjadi duo nanti,_" goda Jongdae sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Ah, arraseo arraseo. Aku tahu kau ingin ber-duet bersamaku arraseo," Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

Suara ketukan terdengar di pintu kamar Baekhyun yang baru. "Baekhyun-a? Ini hyung."

"Sudah dulu, ya. Sampai ketemu besok, pai~" dengan cepat Baekhyun menutup telponnya, berjalan kedepan pintu kamarnya dan membukanya. "Ne hyung? Ada apa?"

Yang Baekhyun dapati bukan jawaban. Bukan senyum cerah kakaknya. Bukan suara merdu kakaknya. Melainkan sesosok orang yang terlihat begitu rapuh, tersakiti, dan tersiksa.

Baekhyun langsung panik seketika. Mulutnya terbuka dan matanya melebar. "Oh astaga hyung! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Baekhyun mengelap beberapa air mata yang jatuh dari mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Hiks, Baekhyun-a.. Hiks," Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"A-ada apa hyung?" Baekhyun bertanya panik.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tetap memeluk Baekhyun dan terisak. "Bolehkah aku masuk ke kamarmu dulu?"

"Ten-tentu hyung.." Baekhyun mempersilakan kakaknya masuk lalu mendudukkannya di kasur barunya.

Ia menunggu beberapa menit, lalu hyungnya sedikit tenang. "Begini Baekhyun-a..."

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Eih, ada apa Baekhyunnie? Kita sudah hampir sampai di sekolah, jangan sampai kau dikatai tukang cemberut selama kau sekolah nanti," kata Jongdae mengingatkan.

Baekhyun menghiraukan Jongdae dan menatap jalanan lewat kaca mobil Jongdae. "Jongdae-ya, kau ingat Yoo Youngjae?"

"Youngjae hyung? Kurasa aku pernah ingat," jawab Jongdae. "Ah! Pacarnya Kyungsoo hyung kan?"

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae lalu mengangguk.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Dia memutuskan Kyungsoo hyung."

"MWOOO?!" Jongdae menjerit dan hampir saja mobilnya menubruk motor di depannya.

Baekhyun pun menutup telinganya. Suara melengking Jongdae baru saja membuat kupingnya berdenging. "Aish tidak usah berteriak juga."

"Mian, mian," gumam Jongdae. "Lalu, Kyungsoo hyung bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu keadaannya sekarang. Yang kutahu aku ingin membunuh Yoo Youngjae."

"Wah wah, Kyungsoo hyung pasti terpukul sekali." Jongdae membelok setirnya memasuki sebuah komplek sekolah. "Selamat datang di SOPA."

Baekhyun terkesiap. Mewah sekali. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menutup mulutnya. Ia memang tahu Kris sangat kaya dan seharusnya dari dulu ia bersekolah di sekolah yang mirip istana ini tapi tetap saja ia kagum.

"Kau kagum, nona?" goda Jongdae sambil nyengir.

Baekhyun dengan kesal pun memukuli lengan Jongdae yang bisa ia gapai. "Ish aku ini namja!"

"Ya, ya tapi kau cantik jadi lebih cocok dipanggil nona."

"Diamlah Jongdae," kata Baekhyun dingin. Ia selalu sensitif jika menyangkut wajahnya yang cantik ketimbang tampan.

"Itu gedung olahraga," Jongdae menunjuk ke gedung yang lumayan pendek dan bercat merah, "disana semua fasilitas olahraga lengkap. Kau bisa sesukamu di situ."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku tebak ini gedung pentas?" Baekhyun menunjuk gedung berwarna coklat muda dan ada panggung konser di depannya.

"Yep, kita biasa nge-_jam _disitu," jawab Jongdae. "Dan ini gedung sekolah kita."

Baekhyun menoleh ke luar jendela. "Whoa...tinggi sekali," gumamnya kagum. Terlihat olehnya gedung tinggi berwarna kuning cerah dengan beberapa siswa-siswi yang bersenda gurau di luarnya.

Jongdae tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu, kan? Memang menakjubkan," katanya lalu memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu tempat parkir yang tersedia.

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil Jongdae dan begitu pula Jongdae. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dan mulai memasuki sekolah. Baru saja Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya memasuki gedung sekolahnya, langsung ada suara-suara.

"KYAAAAA! KIM JONGDAE-SSI MEMBAWA FLOWER BOY!" jerit salah satu siswi.

"AAAHHHH! KAU BEGITU TAMPAN DAN CANTIK! JADIKAN AKU MILIKMU!" jerit siswi lainnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat Jongdae berlari pergi pun hanya mengikuti Jongdae. Jujur, ia bingung langsung dikerubuti seperti itu. Di belakangnya pun masih terdengar teriakan-teriakan yeoja seperti 'kumohon jadi kekasihku' atau sebagainya.

"Jongdae-ya," panggil Baekhyun agak lantang sambil mengejar Jongdae. Jongdae pun diam di tempat dan menunggu Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Jongdae menghela napasnya lalu berbalik menatap Baekhyun. Dan tersenyum. "Aku malas dikerubuti seperti itu, dan seperti yang kau tahu aku benci keributan."

"Eum," Baekhyun mengangguk. "Jadi, kita masuk sekarang?"

Jongdae tersenyum lebar lalu merangkul bahu Baekhyun. "Kajja!"

Baekhyun pun hanya mengikuti langkah Jongdae sambil sesekali tertawa karena kelakuan Jongdae.

.

.

.

"Annyeong haseyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida. Bangapseumida," ucap Baekhyun sambil memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas menyanyinya.

"Ya, silakan duduk Baekhyun-ssi," ucap Zitao seonsae.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membungkuk sebelum kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Hei anak baru, kenalkan aku Kim Joonmyeon, panggil saja aku Joonmyeon," kata namja berambut hitam dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Aku Zhang Yixing, panggil aku Lay saja," ujar namja berlesungpipi. "Aku juga pacar Joonmyeon."

"Ish Yixing hentikan!" tegur Joonmyeon sambil sedikit memukul pundak kekasihnya.

"Aku Kim Minseok!" kata namja berpipi chubby. "Panggil saja aku Minseok."

"A-ah ne arraseoo," jawab Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

Pandangannya terpaku pada satu sosok yang duduk begitu saja di ujung kelas. Rambut merah berantakan, blazer yang tidak terkancing rapih, dan duduk sendirian.

Entah kenapa senyum Baekhyun memudar. "Dia siapa?"

"Oh dia?" Jongdae bertanya.

"Xi Luhan. Jangan mendekatinya kecuali kau ingin dipelototi," kata Joonmyeon.

"Ia selalu sendirian, semua orang takut padanya," lanjut Minseok.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga, suaranya sangat bagus," Xiumin berkata sambil menghela napasnya.

"Benarkah? Suaranya sebagus itu?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya penasaran.

"Yah tidak sebagus Jongdae tapi masih lumayan."

"Baekhyun-ssi, kenapa kau tidak menyanyi untuk teman-temanmu disini?" Zitao seonsae memecah keberisikan yang mereka buat.

"E-eh ne.." Baekhyun menjawab lemah dan perlahan berjalan ke depan kelas. Baekhyun membersihkan tenggorokannya dan mengambil napas panjang sebelum memulai bernyanyi.

_**Aju jeogumako yakhan sarami neoui sarangi**_

_**Ireoke modeungeol (nae sarmeul modu) bakkungeol (sesangeul modu)**_

_**Oh hoo oh hoo oh**_

_**Sarangi gomaun jul mollasseotdeon naega hoo oh**_

_**Kkeutnamyeon geumanin jul aratdeon naega oh**_

_**Neo wonhaetdeon geu moseub geudaero nalmada nareul gochyeoga**_

_**Nae sarangeul kkeuteobsi gyesokdoel geot gata**_

Baekhyun selesai menyanyi. Ia membungkuk lalu memberi hormat. Seluruh isi kelas bertepuk tangan dan meminta Baekhyun menyanyi lebih. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu. Matanya menangkap sosok Luhan yang menatapnya intens dan bibir Luhan membentuk senyum.

.

.

.

"Baek, kau tidak akan pulang?" Jongdae bertanya saat ia, Joonmyeon, Yixing, dan Minseok sudah berada di depan pintu kelas.

"A-aku akan menyusulmu nanti," kata Baekhyun tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hm," jawab Jongdae, menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan Joonmyeon, Yixing, dan Minseok.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikuti temanmu saja?"

Baekhyun dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang, sudut kelas dan melihat Luhan. Bibir Luhan membentuk seringaian tipis.

"Aku..belum ingin pulang," jawab Baekhyun tetap tidak beranjak.

Tanpa suara, Luhan mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke tempat Baekhyun. "Kau tahu sayang, suaramu bagus sekali."

"Terima kasih."

"Terlalu bagus malah," kata Luhan, memegang pipi Baekhyun saat ia sampai di dekat Baekhyun. "Sampai-sampai aku bernafsu ingin mendengar suara desahanmu."

"Oh kau tidak akan bisa."

"Benarkah? Mari kita bertaruh.."

"Aku tidak suka bertaruh," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Luhan tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Kau anak baik-baik, Baekkie Sayang."

Baekhyun berdecih. "Baekkie? Nama macam apa itu?"

"Diamlah sekarang, Sayang," kata Luhan lalu langsung menunduk dan mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, sampai Luhan pun memojokkan Baekhyun di dinding kelasnya. "Kau menggairahkan, Sayang," bisik Luhan seduktif di telinga kanan Baekhyun sambil menjilati telinga Baekhyun.

"A-ahhh...nghhh Lu-Luhan..sentuh aku nghh cepaat," perintah Baekhyun sambil terengah.

Mendengar itu, Luhan menyeringai. Kau yang memintanya, Sayang."

TBC

_**Maaf kalo gaje hehe chapter 1 kan perkenalan dulu hoho. Jadi kalo mau tau, Baekhyun ketemu Luhan di kelas bernyanyi, ketemu Jongin sama Sehun di kelas menari, dan tabrakan gitu sama Chanyeol(?) Hehe begitulah**_

_**Dan author terseenntuuh banget review kalian bagus-bagus semua :" maaf kalo author telat update *sujud***_

_**Last, mind to review again?:)**_

Love,

Me


	3. Chapter 3

**Do You Love Me?**

**cast : Byun Baekhyun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Do Kyungsoo as Byun Kyungsoo (Baekhyun's hyung)**

**Wu Yifan as Byun Yifan/Kris (Baekhyun's appa)**

**Kim Jongdae as Baekhyun's cousins**

**Kim Joonmyeon as Baekhyun's friend**

**Zhang Yixing as Baekhyun's friend**

**Kim Minseok as Baekhyun's best friend**

**Huang Zitao as Baekhyun's teacher**

**Increase depending on the story and the readers**

**Genre: hurt/comfort, romance**

**Rated: T to M**

**Chapter: 2 of (?)**

**Disclaimer: story, plot=mine. Casts=entertainment, family, theirselves, God**

**Warning(s): Yaoi! EXO COUPLES. School-Life. Friendship. BaekhyunxChanyeol,Jongin,Sehun,Luhan. DLDR. OOC!**

**NO PLAGIARISM. NO BASH. LOVE THE STORY, CASTS, PLOT, AND ME IF YOU COULD :D /no**

**Forgive me if there's any typo left here.**.

.

.

Luhan mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar, lidahnya memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun, yang dibalas dengan kasar juga oleh Baekhyun. Kedua tangan Luhan menuruni tubuh putih Baekhyun dan berhenti tepat di depan kedua _nipple_ Baekhyun. Luhan, dengan tetap mencium bibir Baekhyun yang manis menekan _nipple _Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"A-ahhh Luhann~" desahan Baekhyun tertahan karena bibir Luhan yang masih menghalangi mulutnya mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh itu.

Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun mencengkram bahu Luhan, bukan karena kehabisan nafas, namun betapa ia ingin melepaskan ciuman ini sekedar untuk mengeluarkan desahannya.

Luhan mengalihkan bibirnya ke leher Baekhyun dan menyesapnya perlahan, sambil tetap melakukan aktivitas _mari-menekan-nipple-Byun-Baekhyun._

"Mhhhh Lu-Luhan... cepat masuki aku saja-ahh~" omongan Baekhyun terpotong saat Luhan dengan santai menurunkan celana sekolah Baekhyun dan meremas adik kecil Baekhyun yang memang lebih kecil darinya.

Luhan mengarahkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Baekhyun, lalu mulai berbisik dengan nada yang rendah dan seduktif, disertai suara desahannya. "Mengakulah, Baek. Kau seorang pelacur..mmhh.."

Jujur, Baekhyun sedikit terangsang dengan nada yang dipakai Luhan tadi. "A-ahhh aku jadi pela-uhhh-cur hanya untukmu, Lulu..."

Luhan tersenyum. Ia melepaskan celana dalam Baekhyun, lalu melepas celana sekolah dan celana dalamnya sedikit agar kesejatiannya bisa keluar dari tempat sesak itu. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan kasar, Sayang. Semua pelacur mencintai _hardcore_," bisik Luhan dengan nada itu lagi sambil menggesekkan kesejatiannya di lubang ketat Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintai _hardcore_, Lu-AHHH!" jeritan Baekhyun menggema di ruang kelas itu. Bagaimana tidak, Luhan tanpa aba-aba ataupun persiapan langsung memasukkan kejantanannya yang bisa dibilang panjang dan besar itu ke dalam lubang Baekhyun. Dan Luhan memasukkan seluruhnya dalam satu hentakan.

Seolah tidak mendengar jeritan Baekhyun, Luhan langsung menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya kasar, tidak berminat membiarkan Baekhyun menyesuaikan besar kejantanannya atau sekedar bernapas.

Namun, seperti yang sudah dibilang, Baekhyun menyukai jika ia didominasi, dengan kasar tanpa acara **'sayang, kau tidak apa?'**.

"Ah! Ah! Lu-ahhhhh! Janganhh berhenti ohhh!" desahan Baekhyun mengalun indah dan menggema di penjuru kelas. Ia mengalungkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Luhan, dan sebenarnya punggungnya sakit berbenturan dengan dinding karena Luhan menghentaknya dengan kasar namun ia tidak peduli. Setidaknya sekarang ia tidak peduli.

"Asshhh kau sempithh Byun!" Luhan menggeram disaat Baekhyun entah sengaja atau tidak menyempitkan dinding hangatnya, dan Luhan berasa ia sampai di langit ke 8 jika memang ada.

Tidak jauh dengan Luhan, makin lama gerakan Luhan di tubuh Baekhyun makin menggila, makin kasar, makin cepat, dan selalu menubruk prostat-nya dengan telat. "AH! AH! LU-LUHAN AKU..."

"Bersama chag-" ucapan Luhan terhenti.

Pintu kelas mereka terbuka. "Baekhyun? Yixing dan Minseok menunggumu. Mereka bilang akan mengadakan pesta penyambutan nanti malam di rumah," ucap suara yang sangat Baekhyun kenal pasti, Kim Jongdae.

"_Arraseo_! Aku akan kesana," jawab Baekhyun yang dengan santai melepas kontaknya dengan Luhan, memakai celananya dan me-resleting celananya dan mengambil tasnya. Ia mulai berjalan dengan santai ke arah pintu.

Luhan menggeram frustasi. "Ya Byun Baekhyun! Selesaikan urusanmu denganku dulu!"

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Luhan. "Tidak mau," jawabnya. Sebenarnya selangkangannya juga sakit, karena belum mengeluarkan hasratnya dan sekarang harus berada di tempat yang sesak pula. "Aku pergi dulu, Luhan! _Pai_~" dan dengan agak cepat Baekhyun menuju pintu kelasnya dan membukanya. Disana Jongdae sudah menunggunya. "_Kajja!_" ajak Baekhyun sambil mengalungkan tangannya di lengan kiri Jongdae sambil bergelayut mesra di lengan saudaranya itu.

"Aish apa-apaan sih kau?" protes Jongdae (sok) tidak suka.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Wae?_ Kau tidak suka? Pulang dengan Yixing dan Minseok sana! Aku naik bis saja!" Baekhyun memang orang yang keras kepala.

Jongdae menghela napasnya berat. "_Ar-arraseo_, jangan ngambek."

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang. "_Ne!_"

.

.

.

Luhan tetap frustasi, sudah 30 menit ia tetap di posisi yang sama, menunggu adiknya sedikit melemas dan dia tidak usah berjalan dengan celana menggembung.

Berkali-kali ia mengecek smartphone-nya hanya sekedar ingin melihat jam, tidak ia perdulikan semua missed call dan segalanya dari ibunya. Sekarang jam 5.00 PM, biasanya Luhan akan melatih vokalnya di rumahnya sekarang, namun terima kasih kepada Byun Baekhyun, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini. Mungkin untuk selamanya. Setiap kali adiknya mulai melemas, bayangan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang imut dan seksi sedang mendesahkan namanya terus berputar.

"Aish sialan kau Byun Baekhyun!" teriak Luhan frustasi.

.

.

.

Yixing, Minseok, Baekhyun dan Jongdae sekarang tengah duduk di ruang TV di rumah Baekhyun, awalnya mereka memang menonton dan tertawa-tawa.

"Eum, omong-omong Baek, aku tidak menyangka kau akan bercinta dengan Xi Luhan," kata Yixing sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan bersandar di sofa.

"Eung," Minseok menanggapi. "Dulu saja disaat ada yeoja seksi menggodanya dia tidak mau bercinta dengannya. Tapi ia cepat sekali menerima ajakanmu."

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae, Minseok, dan Yixing yang duduk di sebelah kirinya, lalu tersenyum. Matanya yang memang sudah sipit tambah menyipit lagi. "Itu bukti kalau dia seorang _gay,_" jawabnya. **'Dan ini baru target pertama'.**

Jongdae yang seakan-akan dapat membaca hati dan pikiran Baekhyun hanya menjitak dahi Baekhyun agak keras. "Dasar kau tidak berubah," decak Jongdae.

Minseok dan Yixing menatap Jongdae penuh tanda tanya. "Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun?" tanya Minseok dan Yixing penasaran.

Jongdae melirik mata Baekhyun sekilas. "Matanya berkata bahwa Luhan hanyalah target pertama. Dan kutebak ia mengincar idola-idola di sekolah," jawab Jongdae.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk, tanda ia mengiyakan pernyataan Jongdae. "Kau memang saudaraku, Jongdae!"

Jongdae terkekeh pelan. Sementara, Minseok dan Yixing berpikir dengan keras siapa saja 'idola-idola' di sekolah mereka itu.

"Ah! Aku tau! Kim Joonmyeon, ia bisa masuk dalam kategori idola, kan?" tebak Yixing.

"Dan... Huang seonsaengnim! Meskipun ia guru banyak yang menyukainya!" timpal Minseok tidak mau kalah.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Mereka bukan targetku, sama seperti kalian. Kalian meskipun idola sekolah tapi bukan targetku."

"Berarti hanya tersisa 4 orang," kata Jongdae, menjulurkan 4 jarinya. "Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, dan... Oh Sehun."

Lalu Minseok dan Yixing sama-sama terperangah. Kompak sekali mereka berdua.

"O-Oh Sehun?!" tanpa sadar Minseok menjerit.

Yixing masih mempertahankan wajah kagetnya, karena ia memang kaget. "Dia kan namja dingin yang sangat dingin bahkan yeoja secantik apapun dia tolak berkali-kali! Dia manusia yang tidak memiliki hati sama sekali, Oh Sehun..." gumam Yixing.

Tanpa sadar Jongdae tersenyum. Reaksi Minseok dan Yixing terlalu lucu. "Tenanglah, _guys_. Baekhyun sudah pernah menaklukkan yang lebih tidak berperasaan dari Sehun saat ia berumur 6 tahun, tenanglah."

Baekhyun hanya meng-_glare _saudaranya itu, sedangkan saudaranya tertawa.

Beberapa saat keheningan menghampiri mereka.

"Jadi, siapa target selanjutmu?" tanya Yixing ragu-ragu.

Baekhyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari LCD TV yang masih menyala tapi menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun."

"Kenapa tidak Park Chanyeol dulu?" tanya Minseok.

Baekhyun terlihat tersenyum sekilas. "Aku tidak mengambil kelas yang si Park itu ambil. Sedangkan untuk Kim dan Oh, aku bisa bertemu mereka besok."

Seringaian dan decakan muncul di wajah Jongdae. "Ck, ternyata karena inilah kau mengambil kelas menari juga," kata Jongdae.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Ya, kau benar Jongdae-ya."

Mereka berempat tetap di ruangan itu sambil berbicara tanpa kehabisan materi, sampai Jongdae, Minseok, dan Yixing dipaksa menginap oleh Kyungsoo karena rumah mereka lumayan jauh dari rumah keluarga Byun, meskipun Jongdae memiliki mobil.

.

.

.

Besoknya, hari Selasa. Sebenarnya Jongdae dan Minseok tidak memiliki kelas apapun hari ini karena sekarang adalah kelas tari, tapi mereka hanya menemani Baekhyun dan Yixing.

Mereka datang berempat, menaiki mobil Jongdae. Dengan tas ransel yang tersampirkan hanya di salah satu bahu, _blazer _yang berwarna kuning cerah yang seakan-akan dibuat khusus untuk mereka, dan berjalan berdampingan. Layaknya seorang geng.

Para siswi yang melihatnya seketika menahan napas mereka. Terperangah. Bagaimana tidak, melihat pemandangan 4 namja idola bak malaikat menjadi satu pasti akan mengundang mimisan.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menghadap teman-temannya saat mereka mencapai kelas tari. "Kau bisa pulang sekarang, Jongdae-ya, Minseok-ie. Kami tidak apa," katanya dan merangkul bahu Yixing.

Minseok berdecak. "Tsk, sudah kubilang kami akan menunggumu. Kami akan ke kantin, telpon jika kalian sudah selesai, _arra_?" tanya Minseok.

Yixing mengangguk. "Arraseo, hyung," jawabnya.

"Minseok-ie, _kajja_," ajak Jongdae. "Kalian, masuklah. Dan Baekhyun, hati-hati."

Baekhyun dan Yixing mengangguk lalu memasuki kelas tari, sementara Jongdae dan Minseok berjalan ke kantin.

Mata Baekhyun bergerak antusias saat ia memasuki kelas tari yang sedikit lebih luas dari kelas menyanyi, namun bukan itu tujuannya. Matanya tertuju ke salah satu sudut di kelas itu, satu namja berkulit putih susu dan satunya berkulit tan sedang asik membicarakan sesuatu... atau seseorang. Bibir Baekhyun membentuk sebuah senyum merangkap seringaian.

"Mereka disini," bisik Yixing.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Yixing. "Persiapkan dirimu, Xing. Aku akan menggoda Kim dan Oh bersamaan dan kau harus mendampingiku," jawab Baekhyun, balik berbisik. Matanya kembali menatap dua sosok itu dan ia melihat dua-duanya melihat ke arahnya juga. Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

**'Persiapkan dirimu, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun'** gumam Baekhyun dalam hatinya, sambil sedikit menyeringai.

TBC

**Huweeeeeeeeeeeee;A; tau kok ini jelek. Tau kok:) nc-nya kurang anu ya?.-. Mungkin chap depan author bikin threesome KaiBaekHun. Tapi kalo didukung._. Mending threesome atau sendiri-sendiri nih?**

**Dan, untuk chap depan yang tampil sebagai cameo-tapi-lumayan-penting menurut kalian siapa?**

**-Super Junior**

**-DBSK**

**-SHINee**

**-Bangtan Boys**

**-Infinite**

**-Beast**

**-BtoB**

**Oke makasih! Review? :))))))))))**

**Love,**

**Me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do You Love Me?**

**cast : Byun Baekhyun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Do Kyungsoo as Byun Kyungsoo (Baekhyun's hyung)**

**Wu Yifan as Byun Yifan/Kris (Baekhyun's appa)**

**Kim Jongdae as Baekhyun's cousins**

**Kim Joonmyeon as Baekhyun's friend**

**Zhang Yixing as Baekhyun's friend**

**Kim Minseok as Baekhyun's best friend**

**Huang Zitao as Baekhyun's teacher**

**Increase depending on the story and the readers**

**Genre: hurt/comfort, romance**

**Rated: T to M**

**Chapter: 2 of (?)**

**Disclaimer: story, plot=mine. Casts=entertainment, family, theirselves, God**

**Warning(s): Yaoi! EXO COUPLES. School-Life. Friendship. BaekhyunxChanyeol,Jongin,Sehun,Luhan. DLDR. OOC!**

**NO PLAGIARISM. NO BASH. LOVE THE STORY, CASTS, PLOT, AND ME IF YOU COULD :D /no**

**Forgive me if there's any typo left here.**.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Yixing baru menaruh tas mereka dan mereka sudah dihampiri dua orang itu. Yang diincar seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun, benar?" tanya Jongin.

Baekhyun memasang wajah polosnya dan mengangguk malu-malu. "E-eh ne _sunbae_.."

Sehun tersenyum. "Kenalkan, aku Oh Sehun dan dia Kim Jongin, temanku," kata Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Jongin juga mengulurkan tangannya disaat yang sama.

Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan mereka dengan mengguncangkan tangannya berkali-kali. "_Bangapseumida_, _sunbaedeul_," katanya sambil menunduk.

Sekarang Jongin malah tersenyum. "Tak usah panggil _sunbae_," kata Jongin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya (apaan nih-_-). "Ah iya, Xing, kau yang memimpin hari ini."

Mata Yixing melebar. "_Mwo_?! Hari ini kan jadwalnya Sehun! Lagipula aku harus mengurus Baek-"

"Ya tapi aku belum belajar gerakannya dan kami akan mengurus Baekhyun, terima kasih," jawab Sehun sedikit tersenyum.

Yixing mendengus kesal. "_Arraseo_, aku tanya Baekhyun dulu," jawabnya, menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar kelas.

"Yixing terima kasih!" kata Baekhyun setengah menjerit ketika mereka berada di luar kelas.

"U-untuk apa? Aku bahkan tidak membantumu," elak Yixing.

Baekhyun setengah memutar bola matanya. "Astaga, Xing! Itu sangat membantuku!"

Yixing membulatkan kedua matanya. "Be-benarkah?"

Ingin sekali Baekhyun menggeplak kepala sahabatnya agar ia sadar. "Iya, Xing. Sekarang ayo masuk, kelas dimulai 10 menit lagi."

.

.

.

Yixing memimpin di kelas tari dengan mudah, lincah, dan gesit. Ruang tari mereka seperti ruang tari kebanyakan, dipasang cermin-cermin agar bisa mengevaluasi diri mereka sendiri. Mata Yixing kadang melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan melihatnya sedang dibantu oleh Jongin dan Sehun. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis. **'Aku benar-benar berhasil!'**

.

.

.

Semua murid kelas tari sudah pulang, hanya tersisa Baekhyun, Yixing, Sehun, dan Jongin.

"Ah Xing, kau pulang saja duluan, bilang pada Jongdae dan Minseok juga aku telat, ingin berlatih dulu," kata Baekhyun.

Yixing mengangguk. "_Arraseo_. Pai~!"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan menghadap ke Sehun dan Jongin.

"Ah, Byun, kau ingin latihan? Ayo, kami berdua juga ingin latihan," ajak Sehun.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "_Sunbae _beli makan saja dulu, aku tahu _sunbae _belum makan dari tadi pagi."

"A-ah bagaimana kau tahu..." bisik Jongin. "_Arraseo_, jangan menghilang, eo?"

"Ne, _arraseo~_" jawab Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

Setelah Sehun dan Jongin menghilang di balik pintu dan langkah-langkah kaki itu menjauh, Baekhyun menyeringai.

Ia melepas semua bajunya, menghadap ke salah satu cermin, membuka kakinya, dan mulai menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Tak lupa, ia mengeluarkan desahan yang memanggil Jongin dan Sehun.

.

.

.

"Hun."

"Hmm?" jawab Sehun cuek sambil melihat menu hari ini di kantin.

Jongin mendecih pelan tapi tetap melanjutkan omongannya. "Instingku mengatakan bahwa si Byun itu bukan anak biasa."

Sehun menatap Jongin malas. "Kim Jongin, berhentilah berkhayal atau aku akan menjitak kepalamu."

"Aku serius, Sehun," jawab Jongin.

Sehun mendecak dan menjitak dahi Jongin. Dengan sigap, ia langsung berlari dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke Jongin, mengejeknya.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Beraninya kau.. aish!"

.

.

.

Jongin dan Sehun yang sepertinya sudah _'berdamai'_ itu berjalan pelan ke arah kelas tari dengan 2 porsi jjajangmyeon yang masih hangat. Mereka tertawa seperti kejadian_ 'Sehun menjitak Jongin yang lebih tua darinya' _itu angin lalu, karena mereka sahabat baik.

Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak karenya lelucon konyol tentang Joonmyun yang pernah tertangkap masturbasi di ruang janitor. Sampai, mereka dengar suara-suara aneh.

"A-ahhh Jongin hyunggg~ Se-Sehunnie ohhhh~"

Jongin dan Sehun saling bertukar pandang. _'Itu suara Byun Baekhyun, kan?'_ jerit kedua pikiran masing-masing.

Dengan ragu, Sehun memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan, dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat membuatnya menjatuhkan 1 porsi _jjajangmyeon_ miliknya.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Sehun menjatuhkan 1 porsi _jjajangmyeon_-nya yang 'berharga'. Takut ia akan menjatuhkan miliknya juga, ia mendekap _jjajangmyeon _itu di dadanya. Jongin berjalan pelan ke arah Sehun dan berjinjit, mengingat ia lebih pendek daripada Sehun. Dan itu membuatnya hampir kehilangan _jjajangmyeon_nya juga.

Ayolah, melihat Byun Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, terhanyut dalam kenikmatan, seluruh tubuh putih dan mulusnya diselimuti keringat, napasnya terengah-engah, tengah mem-_fingering_ dirinya sendiri, sambil mempermainkan benda mungil yang tetap mungil meksipun saat tegang dan mengeras. Sesekali tangannya yang memainkan kejantanan yang berwarna pink di ujungnya itu beralih ke kedua _nipples_-nya, yang malah membuat punggungnya melengkung, dan desahan, erangan, rengekan makin keras keluar dari bibir tipis namun _sexy_-nya itu. Dan oh, jangan lupa sperma yang sedikit tersembur sampai cermin di depannya itu.

Sehun meninggalkan Jongin dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dengan pelan. Kejantanannya mulai ereksi karena melihat dan mendengar kegiatan Baekhyun. "Sayang," panggilnya tepat di telinga kiri Baekhyun, dengan nada yang rendah.

Baekhyun yang mendengar ada suara yang menggelitik telinganya pun membuka matanya, dan itu sangatlah sayu. Makin meningkatkan gairah seorang Oh Sehun.

"S-Sehun-ah?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Ini aku, Sayang," jawabnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tahu kan kalau mau bermasturbasi harusnya di toilet." Tangan Sehun malah menuju ke area selangkangan Baekhyun dan langsung memasukkan 3 jari yang masih kering miliknya, bersamaan dengan 4 jari Baekhyun yang masih bersarang di lubangnya sendiri.

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah mendesah. "O-oohhh~ mhhh i-iya disitu Sehunnie ahhhh!" Belum sampai 5 menit dan seorang Oh Sehun sudah menerjang prostat Baekhyun dengan bertubi-tubi. Hebat.

Sehun mencium bibir Baekhyun kasar, menuntut dan diiringi suara desahan Baekhyun yang dikarenakan 3 jarinya yang makin cepat dan dalam di lubang Baekhyun.

"Sehun-ah aahhh aku ingin—AH SHIT!"

_Dry orgasm_. Itulah yang membuat Baekhyun meneriakkan kata kutuk itu. Dan siapa yang membuatnya mengalami hal itu? Kim Jongin.

Jongin menahan napasnya saat dilihat Baekhyun yang sangat seksi tengah menatapnya—campuran antara sayu, nafsu, dan kesal.

"Sshh—sialan kau Kim Jongin! A-aahhh ngghhh!" Dan Jongin bertanggung jawab, ia memasukkan seluruh pusat tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat.

Tidak membuang waktu lagi, Sehun buru-buru membebaskan benda kebanggaannya dan segera memasukkannya, dengan 4 jari Baekhyun dan 3 jari Baekhyun yang masih bergerak liar.

"Oohhh~ lihat lubangmu yang menghisap-hisap kejantanan dan jariku, Baek. Aahh, sempitnya..." Sehun langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya, dengan cepat dan kasar.

Baekhyun menutup matanya, dan menikmati sensasi penuh yang diberikan Sehun dan hangat yang diberikan Jongin. Well ia sudah sering merasakan yang lebih nikmat daripada ini—tapi ya sudahlah.

"J-Jongin aku keluar...AHHH!"

Seluruh sperma Baekhyun tertampung di mulut Jongin, dan Jongin segera menghampiri Sehun, menciumnya kasar—berbagi sperma Baekhyun dengannya.

Setelah habis seluruhnya, Jongin melepas celananya sekaligus celana dalamnya, dan memasukkan kesejatiannya yang tak kalah besarnya dengan milik Sehun tanpa aba-aba dan pemanasan apapun ke dalam lubang Baekhyun, bersamaan dengan kejantanan Sehun.

"AAHHH!" Baekhyun mendesah keras.

Ia tidak merasakan sakit? Tentu ia merasakannya, namun karena ia sudah terlalu sering melakukan 2 penetrasi, 3 penetrasi, bahkan 5 penetrasi, ini masih belum apa-apa.

"Oohh sempitnya..." desis Jongin dan Sehun bersamaan.

Dan dengan itu, Sehun dan Jongin menggerakkan pinggul mereka brutal, dan membuat Baekhyun mendesah tanpa henti.

_**Yeah, Baekhyun is a moaning mess if someone fucked him hard.**_

.

.

.

"Sudah berapa lama, Xing?" tanya Minseok yang sedang menyeruput coca cola-nya.

Yixing melihat jam tangannya. "Hmm, sekitar 45 menit, lama juga. Seingatku kemarin bersama Luhan hanya 15 menit-an." Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ini sudah terlalu lama, ayo jemput Baekhyun," kata Jongdae sambil menghabiskan nasi goreng kimchi miliknya.

Minseok dan Yixing menatap Jongdae heran. "Wae?"

"Eh—eum itu Baekhyun menyuruhku untuk menjempuntya kalau sudah lewat 45 menit, katanya mau jaga-jaga, hehe~"

Bibir Minseok membuat huruf 'o' dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kajja."

.

.

.

"A-anggghhh~" desah Baekhyun feminim saat Sehun dan Jongin lagi-lagi memukuli prostatnya. Dan, sialnya, sekarang malah dua-duanya sekaligus.

Harus Baekhyun akui, Sehun dan Jongin tipe orang yang kuat ber-seks. Dirinya sudah 3 kali ejakulasi—tidak dihitung dengan saat ia mengeluarkannya di mulut Jongin—sedangkan kedua pria yang sedang menggagahinya belum sama sekali.

Sampai akhirnya, Baekhyun merasa kedua benda yang tengah mengisi dirinya membesar, membuat dirinya terasa lebih penuh.

"Baekhyunnie, aku-sshh! Akan—" ucap keduanya.

"BAEKHYUNNIE? KYUNGSOO MENELEPON, KATANYA ADA MASALAH DENGAN KRIS AHJUSSI!"

Dan suara cempreng Jongdae merusak segalanya.

Seperti kemarin, tanpa dosa Baekhyun mengeluarkan kedua benda yang sudah sepenuhnya tegang itu, sedikit membereskan seragamnya, dan berjalan keluar.

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN!" teriak Sehun dan Jongin frustasi begitu Baekhyun sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Sedangkan, Baekhyun menyeringai dan merangkul bahu Jongdae dan mulai berjalan bersama Yixing dan Minseok.

.

.

.

"Ah, Minseok, Yixing, aku dan Baekhyun harus pergi ke toilet dulu," kata Jongdae.

Bibir Minseok mengerucut. "Waee? Aku ingin cepat pulang!"

"Tidak per—" kata Baekhyun terpotong oleh tatapan mata Jongdae yang seakan mengatakan 'diam dan ikuti saja aku'. "Eum maksudku—sebentar saja."

Jongdae langsung menarik Baekhyun ke dalam toilet yang tentu saja sepi—yeah, tidak ada orang. Disana, Jongdae merapihkan seragam Baekhyun dan menyisir rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, hm? Tidak tahukah aku khawatir kalau-kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu?" gumam Jongdae, mengecupi wajah Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Baekhyun pouting. "Mereka lama sekali membeli makanannya, dan maafkan aku," jawabnya, mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jongdae.

"Lain kali jangan begitu, _arrachi_?"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "_Arraseo, arraseo._"

Jongdae tersenyum dan mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, sambil memeluk pinggul Baekhyun.

TBC

**Huaaaaaaaaaa /,\**

**Chanyeol mana nih Chanyeol wkwkwkwk**

**Review kalian membantu semua, meskipun kadang sedih kalo dibandingin sama beberapa ff yang chapter-nya lebih dikit daripada ini tapi reviewnya 100++ **

**Thanks for all readers, reviewers, followers. I love you!**

Love,

Me


	5. Chapter 5

**Do You Love Me?**

**cast : Byun Baekhyun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Do Kyungsoo as Byun Kyungsoo (Baekhyun's hyung)**

**Wu Yifan as Byun Yifan/Kris (Baekhyun's appa)**

**Kim Jongdae as Baekhyun's cousins**

**Kim Joonmyeon as Baekhyun's friend**

**Zhang Yixing as Baekhyun's friend**

**Kim Minseok as Baekhyun's best friend**

**Huang Zitao as Baekhyun's teacher**

**Increase depending on the story and the readers**

**Genre: hurt/comfort, romance**

**Rated: T to M**

**Chapter: ****4**** of (?)**

**Disclaimer: story, plot=mine. Casts=entertainment, family, theirselves, God**

**Warning(s): Yaoi! EXO COUPLES. School-Life. Friendship. BaekhyunxChanyeol,Jongin,Sehun,Luhan. DLDR. OOC!**

**NO PLAGIARISM. NO BASH. LOVE THE STORY, CASTS, PLOT, AND ME IF YOU COULD :D /no**

**Forgive me if there's any typo left here.**.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya malas dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Lelaki mungil itu menghembuskan napas keras-keras sebelum meraih ponselnya yang berada di sebelahnya.

*256 _missed calls_*

"Hebat," gumamnya. Ia membuka call logs dan mendapati sekitar 250 missed calls itu adalah dari kakaknya, Kyungsoo. Selain itu, ia mendapati 4 dari nomor tak dikenal dan 2 dari Yixing.

Baekhyun mengetik nomor ponsel Kyungsoo dan menempatkan ponsel miliknya ke telinga kirinya.

"Yoboseyo?"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! TAHUKAH KAU AKU MENGKHAWATIRKANMU? DASAR ADIK TAK TAHU SOPAN SANTUN!"

"Aw, aw, oke maafkan aku hyung. Semalam aku menginap di rumah Jongdae, kemarin aku pulang larut jadinya kupikir hyung sudah tidur."

Baekhyun dapat membayangkan Kyungsoo sedang memijit pelipisnya kesal sambil menghela napas kesal sekarang. "Aku terbangun sampai jam 3 pagi hanya untuk menunggumu, Baek. Kabari aku kalau kau menginap di rumah temanmu lagi. ARRA?!" Suara Kyungsoo meningkat 3 oktaf di kata yang terakhir.

"Arraseo, hyung," Baekhyun berbisik. "Appa dirumah?"

"Tidak, ia bilang ada dinas mendadak, jadi ia baru bisa pulang 3 hari lagi."

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin membanting ponselnya dan membunuh appa-nya kalau bisa. "Ah, oke. Aku pergi dulu. Pai!"

Baekhyun menempatkan ponselnya kembali ke sebelahnya dan berniat melanjutkan tidurnya, bermimpi menjadi seorang penyanyi dan seorang dosen—yang mungkin memang mustahil.

"Kyungsoo hyung, ya?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri. Dan tersenyum. "Hm, aku membangunkanmu, ya? Maaf."

"Tidak, tak apa," Jongdae tersenyum. "Kau boleh menginap disini sesukamu, kok. Jaga-jaga kalau kau emosi Yifan ahjussi selalu pergi."

Tawa. Hal yang didengar Jongdae adalah tawa sepupunya itu. "Oke, oke, terima kasih. Tapi besok hyung-ku ada acara kuliah, dia menginap selama 5 hari 4 malam," jawab Baekhyun.

"Ah jinjjayo? Aku boleh menginap disana, kan, Baek?" Jongdae menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya.

Baekhyun tertawa lagi. "Tentu, tentu."

Jongdae tersenyum. "Sekolah?"

.

.

.

"Xing-ieeeee~" rengek Baekhyun saat melihat temannya baru akan memasuki kelas.

Lelaki berlesung itu menoleh, dan ia langsung tersenyum. "Baekhyunnieeee~" lalu Yixing langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Jongdae tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu, kan?"

Jongdae menjitak kening Yixing. "Jangan bercanda, Xing. Aku sepupunya, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Aku hanya bercanda, sensitif sekali," cibir Yixing. "Ayo masuk, Baek!"

.

.

.

"Dua minggu lagi akan diadakan konser amal sekolah kita, dan setiap kelas harus berpartisipasi. Zitao seonsae tidak akan ikut campur, jadi kita menentukan pilihan sendiri," kata Joonmyun di depan kelas.

"Bagaimana kalau Byun Baekhyun yang menampilkan sexy dance—pole dance juga mungkin?"

Baekhyun menghela napas. Apakah makhluk ini ingin balas dendam?! Matanya menatap tajam sosok di pojok, yang hampir bercinta dengannya 2 hari lalu.

"Aku setuju!" sahut Jongdae riang.

Mata Baekhyun beralih menatap tajam sepupunya, yang dibalas cengiran usil.

"Aku ikut!" Yixing menimpal, tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Minseok juga mengangkat sebelah tangannya, tersenyum canggung pada Baekhyun.

Tak lama, seluruh kelas ikut mengangkat tangannya. Hanya beberapa yang Baekhyun ingat, seperti si tampan—Jung Daehyun, duo J dan si satu lagi—Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum, Choi Youngjae, si seksi—Kim Jonghyun, juga tersenyum—mesum—padanya. Sampai akhirnya Luhan mengangkat tangannya, bibirnya membentuk seringaian.

"Oke! Sudah diputuskan. Untuk kelas kita, Byun Baekhyun akan melakukan—ehhm, sexy dance," seru Joonmyun.

"Joon—"

Joonmyun menatap Baekhyun. "Maaf Baek, seluruh kelas mendukungnya."

Baekhyun menghela napas. Ia sudah pasti akan membunuh Yixing, Minseok, dan Jongdae. Tapi yang penting, ia akan membunuh Luhan.

.

.

.

"Loh? Park Chanyeol?"

Lelaki jangkung itu melirik ke sebelah kiri, dimana suara itu berasal. "Ah, kalian," katanya pelan. "Tidak masuk kelas? Kalian ada kelas kan?"

"Justru itu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, bodoh," celetuk Jongin.

Sehun merangkul Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm darinya. "Park Chanyeol kan terkenal rajin. Kok kau tidak masuk kelas?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin," jawab Chanyeol dingin dan dengan kasar menyingkirkan lengan Sehun.

"Mwoya?" keluh Jongin. "Sombong sekali dia."

Sehun berdecak kesal sebelum merangkul pundak Jongin. "Kudengar kelas menyanyi akan membiarkan Byun itu sexy dance untuk acara amal kita."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Lalu, kelas tari akan mengadakan apa?" Sehun memasang pose berpikir. "Byun Baekhyun melakukan seks di depan umum?"

"Ya, dasar mesum," Jongin menjitak dahi Sehun. "Aku lebih memilih Baekhyun crossdressing, bermain drama, dan berakhir dengan mencium lelaki di depan umum."

"Ah benar juga kau!" Sehun berseru riang.

Sehun dan Jongin saling menjitak satu sama lain, membolos satu pelajaran hari itu.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin mati?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan, memukul tangannya di meja.

Lawan bicaranya tersenyum. "Aku menanyakan hal yang sama padamu. Apakah KAU ingin mati 2 hari yang lalu?"

"Demi Tuhan, lupakanlah! Itu sudah dua hari lalu Luhan. Dua setengah."

Luhan menarik kerah baju Baekhyun, mendekatkan wajahnya pada lelaki imut yang sedang mengamuk ini. "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya, Sayang. Maafkan aku."

"Ew. Lepaskan aku," desis Baekhyun, berekspresi jijik.

Lelaki berambut merah itu tersenyum, lalu segera menyerang bibir Baekhyun. Dilumatnya kasar, digigitnya bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan kasar, dan tangannya yang juga meremas kejantanan Baekhyun dengan kasar.

Baekhyun merintih. Ia sedikit masokis, sebenarnya. Ia suka didominasi dan diperintahkan, dibanding ia harus berbicara untuk memberitahu. "Mmhh! Lu-Luhan~ aaahh!"

BUGH!

"Aw," desis Luhan, memegangi pipinya yang sedikit lebam dan sakit. Tubuhnya tersungkur ke dinding, meskipun itu hanya satu pukulan. Matanya menatap ke atas, penasaran siapa yang baru menonjoknya.

Namja yang baru menonjoknya malah menatap Luhan tajam. "Ia sudah blang tidak jadi hentikanlah!"

"Park Chanyeol?!" Luhan tertawa.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ya, itu aku," jawabnya lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya lari.

.

.

.

"Masa, sih, tidak ada?!" geram Jongin, terengah-engah sambil menyeka beberapa keringatnya dengan tangannya.

Sehun juga tak jauh berbeda, namja dingin itu memegangi perutnya, tak kalah berkeringat dengan Jongin. "Aish Byun Baekhyun sialan!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun saat dirinya memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada lelaki mungil di sebelahnya. "Dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya pelan.

"Eh?"

"Rumahmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku tinggal di apartemen itu," jawab Baekhyun, menunjuk sebuah apartemen mewah berlantai ratusan yang bisa dilihat dari tempat mereka.

Well dia tidak berbohong—ayahnya memang sudah membeli satu untuknya.

"Oh, disitu," jawab Chanyeol. "Mau kuantar?"

"Yah berhubung aku sudah di mobilmu kenapa tidak sekalian saja?"

.

.

.

"_Yes, this is Seokjin's phone_."

"Hyung, aku menemukan _art school_ yang bagus!"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu bangkit. "_What? Where?_"

"_Here_, Seoul," jawab telepon di sebrang.

"Kita harus pindah ke Seoul _just for an art school_? _You're overreacting_, Hoseok. _Stop_," jawabnya kesal.

Orang di sebrang menghela napas kesal. "Seokjin hyung, _I'm serious!_ Disini mereka juga punya kelas dan guru yang memang bertalenta. Dan mungkin kita bisa merayu beberapa pria atau wanita?"

"Kau tahu aku sudah bersama Taehyung."

"Ish, _the point is_ kita harus pindah kesini. Aku keluar kalau kita tidak pindah. Terima kasih."

"Hoseok! Ya! Jung Hoseok!"

.

.

.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak, Chanyeol-ssi!" Baekhyun membungkuk saat Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tak apa. Toh, aku juga tinggal disini."

"Benarkah? Kamar berapa, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"460, kau?"

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya kaget. Dia tidak akan menyangka salah satu targetnya tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan yang sering ia tinggali. "Ah, aku tetanggamu! Aku di kamar 461," jawab Baekhyun, tersenyum.

"Salam kenal, eumm.. Byun Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun saja cukup."

"Tepat," kata Chanyeol, tersenyum.

Sisa perjalanan mereka dihabiskan dengan diam. Mulai dari saat di lift sampai saat mereka sampai di kamar masing-masing, hanya diselingi beberapa senyuman.

Setelah memasukkan kode apartemennya, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar dan membanting tasnya, bersandar di sofa dan meraih ponselnya.

Setelah menekan beberapa tombol dan mengecek semua pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya, Baekhyun mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga kirinya.

"Hyung, hari ini aku tidur di apartemen, ya," katanya.

Kyungsoo berdecak. "Ya, Byun Baekhyun! Kau rela meninggalkan kakakmu sendirian di rumah ini?"

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. "Hyung menginap sajalah di rumahnya Jung Jinyoung itu saja. Tidak usah merengek."

"Arraseo," rajuk Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Apa namanya tadi, kau bilang?"

"SOPA, hyung."

"_WHAT THE_—HOSEOK!"

"Disitu ada anak pindahan yang beken hyung, namanya Byun Baekhyun."

"Dia mirip Taehyung, ya? Dan mirip Jungkook sedikit."

"Lumayan juga dia."

"Benar kan? Sudah, kita sekolah disitu saja, hyung!"

"_Alright alright_, tapi kita harus bilang pada anak lainnya."

"_It's not even official that they're our family, hyung. They can't__ speak Korean__. They're not one of our siblings._"

"_Okay I got it. Let's go._"

.

.

.

"Jongdae, Minseok, Yixing, mainlah kesini," rengek Baekhyun sambil mengigit roti yang ia temukan di kulkas tadi.

"Ada apa? Tumben kau seperti ini," cibir Jongdae.

Baekhyun mengunyah makanannya selama beberapa saat. "Ingat tetangga yang kukatakan itu? Aku sudah tahu siapa orangnya."

"Siapa? Tetangga?" Yixing menjawab.

"Jadi dulu ayahku pernah membeli satu kamar apartemen untukku, saat aku sering _study tour_ ke Seoul, tapi karena kamar ini sering kutinggalkan, aku baru tahu pemilik kamar di sebelahku."

"Ah, ya, dan pemilik kamar tersebut adalah?" Minseok bertanya.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. "Park Chanyeol."

"APA?!" teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan.

.

.

.

Ting tong!

"Ya, aku datang!" seru Baekhyun, beranjak dari duduknya.

Cklek.

"Ya Byun, kau berhutang berjuta-juta penjelasan untukku," ketus Yixing, memasuki apartemen Baekhyun.

"Hatiku sakit, Byun. Kau tidak memberitahu kami," kata Minseok sambil berakting seperti sedang menangis.

Baekhyun tersentak karena dahinya tiba-tiba sakit. "Aw!"

"Itu balasannya. Setidaknya kau harus kubuat jera," jawab Jongdae, berjalan masuk dan duduk di sofa. "Keberatan jika kuminta kau jelaskan?"

Baekhyun meringis. "Sangat," bisiknya. Dengan perlahan ia duduk di sebelah Jongdae dengan Yixing dan Minseok yang duduk di sofa yang berbeda.

Baekhyun menceritakan segalanya pada ketiga temannya itu—dan satu saudaranya. Mulai dari saat ia hampir diperkosa—yeah, diperkosa—oleh Luhan sampai Park Chanyeol yang seperti pahlawan.

"Jadi, Chanyeol menyelamatkanmu, mengantarmu pulang, dan ternyata ia tetanggamu?" Jongdae berkata.

Suara tepuk tangan Yixing menggema di seluruh kamar. "_Bravo_, Baek! Kau sudah mengencani seorang Park!"

"Kau akan ada di buletin sekolah besok, Baek. Hati-hati pada gadis-gadis fans Chanyeol. Mereka agak sinting," nasihat Minseok.

"AKU TIDAK MENGENCANINYA BODOH!"

"Lalu? Selingkuhannya?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Dan Byun Baekhyun menyesal sudah menceritakan segala sesuatunya pada ketiga temannya—dan satu saudaranya.

**TBC**

** . . Worse than I thought:"**

**Ya maaf atuh buat yang nungguin ff ini tapi jadinya malah gajelas kek gini:" dan buat yang nanya kenapa ada chenbaek itu karena author ngusil._. Jadi ada foto flashback chenbaek trus karena author juga shipper chenbaek jadinya kemasukkin._. Maapin atuh maapin._.**

**Reviewnya 81 saya terharu:"**

**Special thanks to:**

**Dinda. .58, Roxanne Jung, , .39, dyaKim, yoonAHeartfilia, rachel suliss, LubaekShipper, Vanessa Stacia Juno, Guest, Blacknancho, YDragon95, ChanBaekLuv, devrina, aiiu d'freaky, luwhan, Chanbaek forever, nam mingyu, and siders.**

**Mind to review?:)**

Love,

Me


	6. Chapter 6

**Do You Love Me?**

**cast : Byun Baekhyun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Do Kyungsoo as Byun Kyungsoo (Baekhyun's hyung)**

**Wu Yifan as Byun Yifan/Kris (Baekhyun's appa)**

**Kim Jongdae as Baekhyun's cousins**

**Kim Joonmyeon as Baekhyun's friend**

**Zhang Yixing as Baekhyun's friend**

**Kim Minseok as Baekhyun's best friend**

**Huang Zitao as Baekhyun's teacher**

**Increase depending on the story and the readers**

**Genre: hurt/comfort, romance**

**Rated: T to M**

**Chapter: ****5**** of (?)**

**Disclaimer: story, plot=mine. Casts=entertainment, family, theirselves, God**

**Warning(s): Yaoi! EXO COUPLES. School-Life. Friendship. BaekhyunxChanyeol,Jongin,Sehun,Luhan. DLDR. OOC!**

**NO PLAGIARISM. NO BASH. LOVE THE STORY, CASTS, PLOT, AND ME IF YOU COULD :D /no**

**Forgive me if there's any typo left here**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Byun?! Apakah kami orang terakhir yang mengetahuinya?" tanya Jongdae, jelas-jelas terlihat dan terdengar kesal.

"Jangan konyol, aku bisa memberitahu siapa lagi selain kalian, hah?"

Minseok menghela napasnya, lalu berdiri, terlihat gelisah. "Hampiri saja kamarnya."

"Minseok-ah!" jawab Baekhyun kesal. "Aku tidak serendah atau se-_bitchy_ itu untuk dapat menghampiri kamarnya dan langsung meminta melakukan seks dengannya!"

"Ya pakai trikmu saja, kau kan mudah sekali merayu lelaki. Luhan, Sehun, dan Jongin saja sudah tahu bahayanya," kata Yixing.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya kesal. Luhan, Sehun, dan Jongin mungkin tidak mengetahui apartemen Baekhyun, tapi kalau Chanyeol?! Bisa-bisa ia diteror kalau melakukan yang macam-macam.

"Tapi…" bisik Baekhyun.

Jongdae, Minseok, dan Yixing sontak mendekati Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol itu sebenarnya tampan juga ya, apalagi saat tadi dia menyetir mobilnya, maskulin sekali!"

Jongdae berdecak dan menjitak dahi Baekhyun. "Tentu saja bodoh, kalau dia biasa-biasa saja mana mungkin siswa-siswi tergila-gila padanya."

Dan mereka bertiga akhirnya bermalam di apartemen Baekhyun, mencoba menyusun rencana untuk mendekati Park Chanyeol tanpa harus membuat lelaki jangkung itu dendam dan akhirnya meneror Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _gentlemen_?" tanya seorang pria maskulin yang jangkung.

"Ah ya, _I'm_ Kim Seokjin. _A pleasure to meet you_," jawab seorang lelaki dengan tubuh yang cukup tinggi seraya melepas _sunglass_-nya.

Pria maskulin itu menjawab dengan senyuman. "_Have a seat_," katanya sopan. Lelaki yang lebih muda mengangguk lalu duduk di depan pria maskulin tersebut. "Anda ingin menjadi murid di sekolah ini?"

"Ya, ehm… _I mean_, _we will_."

"_We_?" tanya pria jangkung itu.

"Ya, aku membawa beberapa temanku untuk sekalian bergabung di sekolah ini," jawab Seokjin.

"Bisakah saya bertemu mereka?"

Lalu, 6 lelaki masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, dalam formasi yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"_I'm _Kim Namjoon, _nice to meet you_," kata seorang lelaki berambut putih.

"Min Yoongi," kata seorang lelaki berambut coklat terang.

"_Nice to meet you, sir,_ Jung Hoseok," lelaki berambut coklat.

"_It's a pleasure to meet you,_ Park Jimin," kata seorang lelaki yang lebih pendek dari yang lainnya, berambut hitam.

"_Hello, I'm _Kim Taehyung," kata seorang laki-laki berambut coklat tua, seraya tersenyum.

"_It's very nice meeting you sir, I'm _Jeon Jungkook, _I hope we will have a good relationship_," kata seorang lelaki berambut hitam-ungu.

"_These are my friends_," kata Seokjin. "Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Pria jangkung itu tersenyum sopan sekali lagi. "_Of course, sir. It's nothing_," jawabnya. "_Any specific requests?_"

"Ah ya, ada," jawab Seokjin. "Boleh aku minta data tentang seorang siswa pindahan bernama Byun Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

_Ting tong_

"Ya, sebentar," jawab seorang pria jangkung dengan suara beratnya, berjalan menuju interkom di apartemennya. "Byun Baekhyun?" Ia berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya dan membukanya, dan ia langsung disuguhi lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya yang bermuka seperti _puppy_—bukan anjing, _anak_ anjing, dan terlihat sangat antusias, seakan-akan ia menggoyangkan ekornya.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi!" panggil Baekhyun riang.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Ada apa?"

"Aku bosan dan aku kesepian di apartemenku, boleh kan aku berkunjung sebentar?"

"Boleh-boleh saja, tapi melihat waktunya—ah, ya! Byun Baekhyun!" kata Chanyeol kesal saat Baekhyun melewatinya melalui celah di lengannya dan masuk ke apartemennya begitu saja.

Sementara lelaki yang lebih kecil tersebut terlihat sangat senang, ia mengelilingi apartemen Chanyeol dengan mata berbinarnya—yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya. "Ah, jadi apartemenmu lebih besar dari apartemenku. Harganya lebih mahal, ya?"

"Byun Baekhyun, sekarang pukul enam di pagi hari. Pulanglah."

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, sengaja memberi jarak agar ia tidak perlu mendongak untuk menatapnya. "Biarkanlah aku disini sebentar, lagipula kita harus sekolah nanti."

"Ya, dua jam lagi!" jawab Chanyeol frustasi. "Terserah kau mau apa, aku mau mandi dulu."

"Eum," kata Baekhyun singkat sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang terletak di depan TV 42 inch milik pria jangkung tersebut.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat, menghirup wangi maskulin yang berada di seluruh sudut apartemen Chanyeol, bahkan di bantal yang tengah ia genggam sekarang. Entah karena Chanyeol terlalu dewasa atau Baekhyun yang terlalu anak-anak sehingga lelaki yang lebih kecil itu mabuk setiap kali menghirup bau maskulin tersebut—mungkin karena ia memakai parfum _strawberry_ dan Jongdae memakai parfum _mint_ dan Yixing memakai parfum _chocolate_ dan Minseok memakai parfum yang wanginya seperti bayi, semacam _cotton baby_ atau apalah itu yang pernah Baekhyun lihat di toko parfum langganannya—karena ia terbiasa dengan bau yang sederhana, namun aroma yang Chanyeol miliki tidak bisa Baekhyun ketahui apa saja campurannya, mungkin ia sengaja mencampurnya?

"Chanyeol-ssi," panggil Baekhyun.

"Hm?"

"Kau mencampur parfum-parfummu ya?"

"Hm, _wae_?"

"Tak apa, hanya bertanya," jawab Baekhyun lalu bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan ke meja dekat TV 42" itu berada. Ia mengamati dengat lamat-lamat, lalu memutuskan untuk merogoh sakunya, mengambil sebuah pajangan berbentuk kerang dan menaruhnya di atas meja tersebut. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan memencet _speed dial_.

"_Aku bisa melihatmu, Baekhyun-ah."_

"Tidak apa, kan, kalau aku menaruhnya disini?"

"_Tempat yang brilian malah. Beruntung benda ini kau taruh di dekat pintu masuk, jadi kita dapat melihat siapa saja yang masuk dan keluar apartemen Park Chanyeol."_

"Hm. Aku tutup, Jongdae-ya," katanya sebelum menyimpan ponselnya kembali dan duduk di sofa putih itu lagi.

Suara air yang mengucur dari _shower_ itu tidak terdengar lagi. "Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh, kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap ke arah kamar mandi—yang baru ia ketahui saat Chanyeol masuk kesana tadi—dan sontak ia meletakkan bantal putih tersebut di daerah selangkangannya, dan berusaha sekeras mungkin agar pipi bodohnya tidak mengeluarkan warna menjijikkan itu.

Tapi, ayolah.

Park Chanyeol terlalu sempurna. Entah karena ini memang apartemen Chanyeol jadi ia biasa-biasa saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk pendek sebatas lutut dari pinggulnya dan tangan berototnya dengan santai mengusak-usak rambutnya yang basah dengan sempurna, dan _abs_-nya… astaga.

"T-tidak!" jawab Baekhyun. "Pakai bajumu sana, aku ini tamu!"

"Tamu yang datang pada pukul enam di pagi hari," decih Chanyeol kesal sebelum berjalan menuju sebuah kamar—yang Baekhyun duga adalah kamar tidurnya.

Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia setengah tegang hanya karena melihat Chanyeol seperti itu?! Sekarang ia serba salah, kalau ia ke toilet Chanyeol pasti suara desahannya akan terdengar karena tadi saja suara _shower_ terdengar sampai tempat ia duduk sekarang, kalau ia meraba kejantanannya, yang ada dia malah tambah tegang, kalau ia izin pulang, ia juga tidak dapat menutupi kejantanannya. Masa, dia harus memakai selimut?! Ia juga mengumpat karena memakai celana kulit yang ketat dan bukannya celana _training_ yang dapat membuat kejantanannya sedikit bernafas.

"Kau ingin berangkat bersamaku nanti?" tanya Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya, sambil tetap mengusak-usak rambutnya.

"E-eum, ya," jawab Baekhyun. "Kalau boleh."

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun, lalu menghela napas sebelum bersandar pada sofa tersebut. "Kau tidak punya mobil?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Lalu? Selama ini kau berangkat kemana-mana dengan apa?"

"Naik bus atau bersama saudaraku."

"Bus?" Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara beratnya. "Kau adalah penghuni salah satu apartemen termahal di Korea dan kau naik bus? Maksudku, bus?! Taksi akan lebih baik, Byun. Aku tidak mengerti dirimu."

"Ya—kau juga harus menghemat uangmu!" desis Baekhyun.

"Menghemat?" Chanyeol tertawa lagi. "Kalau ingin menghemat tinggal di apartemen yang tidak seluas dan semahal ini, Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_It's my life,_ Park Chanyeol!"

"Oke, oke, maaf," ujar Chanyeol, "tak usah marah-marah."

Lelaki mungil itu tidak menjawab, tangannya meraih _remote_ TV yang berada agak jauh di sebelahnya, dan dia menekan tombol _power_.

"Ah—JANGAN DINYALAKAN!" teriak Chanyeol.

.

.

"_Ah-aahhh! Punish me, daddy! Baby is a bad boy, baby needs to be punished, daddy—ugh!"_

"_Oh yeah, you're a bad boy, baby. Who told you to touch yourself and your slutty hole when daddy is working, huh?"_

"_Dad—Daddy! Baby needs to pee! Daddy-ugh!"_

"_Not now, baby. It's a punisment."_

.

.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya dan mulutnya lebar-lebar melihat yang ada di layar TV di depannya ini sedangkan Chanyeol menutup matanya kesal sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Park-Chan-Yeol… kau seorang gay?! Ani, kau seorang _sex maniac_?!"

TBC

Muahahahabhahahhaha turns out worse than I thought :')

Sebenernya ada alasannya selama ini saya ga update, masalahnya

ffn

di block

sama

first media

kan bisa apa;;

maafin deh ya, nanti kita coba untuk yang terbaik aja, amin amin bisa diakalin lagi ntar wkwk.

dan kalo disini feelnya juga ga kerasa banget, maaf ya. Ini saya bikin dalam waktu 3 jam-an loh, tercepatnya cepat :"D

ini dulu ya yang di update, yang lainnya nyusul kok:D daddies, iliaww dikit lagi selesai, trus you again baru aja bikin :D sebentar ya kak, sibuk tugas nih wkwk.

last, mind to review?

Love,

Me


End file.
